


Buckynat drabbles

by maryjanewatson



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/pseuds/maryjanewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some buckynat drabbles from a tumblr meme. mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**8\. which one preaches about bees while the other rolls their eyes with a smile on their face?**

 

“Nat, did you hear about this bees thing?!” Bucky asks incredulously from his place on the couch.

 

“Hmm?” Natasha absentmindedly replies from the kitchen, as she waits for the coffee maker to finish brewing.

 

“Biologists are saying that bees are dying at an alarming rate, and that—” he pauses to look down at his phone in his hand, where the article he was reading is located, “the world’s food supply is threatened if they become extinct!”

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows almost as high as his hairline as he turns the screen towards her, even though she’s too far away to be able to read the tiny font.

 

Natasha sighs on a mouthful of coffee, her eyes rolling fondly.

 

“James…” She purrs, moving over to the couch and sitting next to her boyfriend.

 

“We have to save the bees!” Bucky pleads with big, worried puppy eyes, and Natasha smiles and pecks him on the cheek, retrieving his phone.

 

“Siri, how can we save the bees?” She says into the device, and sees Bucky’s face light up next to hers. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**18\. which one accidentally puts a red thing into the whites load the first time they do laundry together?**

 

One thing not a lot of people know is that Bucky is a neat freak. If there is any article of clothing lying around the apartment (and there usually is, seeing as he lives with Natasha, the world’s messiest spy), he will pick it up with a huff and later give a huge lecture as to how it’s just common courtesy not to leave your stuff everywhere.

 

Natasha, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about tidiness. Things like making the bed every morning or putting clothes back in the wardrobe just take too much time, and there are a lot more important things that can be done with said time, in her opinion.

 

But one day, after Bucky’s had a particularly bad week, with a mission gone wrong and too many screaming nightmares, she decides to surprise him while he’s out training and clean their whole place, from top to bottom.

 

After three and a half hours of dusting, washing, polishing and sweeping, Natasha’s exhausted, and falls asleep on the couch just before Bucky arrives.

 

Stepping into the living room, Bucky notices the apartment is spotless, and smiles softly at his napping girlfriend.

 

Moving to the bedroom to change out of his street clothes, he rummages through the piles of clean laundry on their bed before stopping dead in his tracks.

 

“Hey,” he hears Nat say as she enters the room, hugging him from behind. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Babe…” Bucky starts, pointing at a lump of pink hidden behind the clean towels. “What the hell happened to those?”

 

“Oh, I left one of your red t-shirts in with the whites,” She replies nonchalantly, as if she were giving him the update on the weather instead of news that she’s ruined Bucky’s favorite pair of sweatpants.

 

“Good news is that your red shirt is still red.”

 

“Okay, you are not allowed to do laundry ever. again.” Bucky says, half annoyed, half amused, and slaps Natasha’s butt as she cheers from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**17\. what do you think their dream places to live are?**

 

It’s the first week of September, and summer is unwilling to soften its grip on New York City, holding on for dear life on its last few moments before autumn comes and pushes the long, lazy days until the next year.

 

The old ceiling fan in Bucky and Natasha’s bedroom is on full blast, but doing little to bring the couple any relief.

 

“I could get used to this,” Bucky lets out in a long sigh.

 

“To what?” Natasha asks, lifting her head up slightly from her sweat-dampened pillow.

 

“The heat.” Bucky replies, looking at her. “It’s my favorite thing.”

 

Natasha smiles incredulously, furrowing her brow in question, and Bucky moves so his cold metal arm is swung around her waist, pulling her in.

 

“Let’s move somewhere warm,” Bucky offers, blue eyes twinkling in the dark room. “Let’s go to Australia, or Brazil. A place where they don’t even have snow.”

 

Natasha sighs in relief at the coolness of her boyfriend’s arm, and allows herself to indulge in his fantasy.

 

“Brazil does sound appealing… What would we do there?” She urges him to keep going.

 

“We’d sit on the beach in Copacabana all day, drinking out of coconuts, diving in the ocean when it gets too hot, and then at night we’d go to one of the restaurants facing the water, and afterwards I’d take you dancing.”

 

Before Bucky is even finished with the story, Natasha’s drifting off, with the images of the two of them lulling her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**20\. which one texts like a teenager?**

 

“James, we were supposed to meet at 8 o'clock!” Natasha sets her purse down a little too harshly on the table by the door as she enters the apartment.

 

“If you had told me 8 o'clock, I would’ve been there at 8 o'clock,” Bucky says, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache.

 

Sitting on the couch, Natasha stares at him with narrow eyes.

 

“I did say 8 o'clock.”

 

“No,” Bucky drags out the word as if talking to a petulant child, and grabs his phone from his pocket. “You said, ‘dinner 2nite @ 8 dont b l8 ily yellow kissy face.’”

 

“Exactly!” Natasha exclaims victoriously. “Thank you for proving I was right.”

 

“Who the hell understands this language you use?!” Bucky asks, a defeated look on his face as he sits next to Natasha.

 

Rubbing his arm soothingly, but with a grin on her face, Natasha coos. “Aw, old man, it’s okay. I’ll teach you how to talk like us youngsters.”

 

With a swift movement, Bucky pins Natasha underneath him on the couch, holding her arms above her head. “I’ll show you ‘old man.’”


	5. Chapter 5

**22\. what do you think their dream date activities are?**

 

“You know what day’s today?” Bucky asks, leaning with his hip on the kitchen counter.

 

“Shaving day?” Natasha offers, reaching around him for her coffee mug.

 

“Haven’t we already talked about this?” Bucky says, crossing his arms defensively.

 

“But babe, the stubble hurts my thighs!” Natasha whines, and Bucky leans with his head forward to try and rub his beard on her face. That sends both of them into a fit of giggles, and the coffee cup almost gets broken in the process.

 

“Seriously, though, do you know what day it is?” Bucky says, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

 

At Natasha’s shrug, he pouts a little, placing his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him.

 

“It’s our anniversary.” He says, and pecks her nose.

 

“Not for another two weeks.” Natasha corrects him, with a peck of her own to his nose.

 

“Officially, yes. But what about that first time?” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Natasha laughs at the memory.

 

“So, what do you suggest we do to celebrate it, loverboy?” She asks, setting her coffee down and lacing her hands behind his neck. “Whatever you want is fine with me.”

 

Bucky’s eyes grow to the size of saucers, and Natasha already regrets her offer, knowing what’s he’s about to say.

 

“Put on some clothes, we’re going to a pancake house!” Bucky says excitedly, pushing Natasha towards the bedroom as she groans loudly for effect.

 

She’ll never tell him she loves pancake houses too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**9\. who thinks “what a dork i love them so much” more often?**

 

Natasha looks all cool and detached on the outside, but it’s not uncommon for Bucky to wake up to a handwritten note on his bedside table. Today’s one is letting him know she had work and didn’t want to wake him up, and there’s a single rose on top of it. He picks it up and takes a sniff, cheeks hurting from the big smile plastered on him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**10\. which one eats all the other’s food without permission?**

 

“I’m a _super soldier_ , Nat!” Bucky says around a mouthful of a bologna sandwich that had definitely not been made for him. “My metabolism is four times faster than the average person’s, I’m basically always hungry.”

 

He goes in to give her an apology kiss and ends up getting mustard all over her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**11\. which one likes holding hands more?**

 

Steve looks up from his phone when he hears footsteps by the front door, and debates getting up to open it for a second before deciding against it.

 

“That’s alright, we got it,” Bucky says dryly as he enters the apartment with some difficulty, the right elbow he used to open the door handle heavy with grocery bags, right hand holding the mail.

 

Behind him comes Natasha with a similarly busy left arm, a flower pot in hand and even more groceries in big brown paper bags (having enough food to stuff two super soldiers isn’t easy, okay).

 

“You wouldn’t have a problem if you’d just let go of each other’s hands for a damn sec,” Steve replies, and has the decency not to snort when Bucky and Natasha look down at their intertwined fingers and blush.


	9. Chapter 9

**12\. which one starts being more cutesy in public first?**

 

“Your hair’s getting long again…” Natasha muses, more to herself than anything, as she runs her hands over Bucky’s hair, earning her a shiver from him as he scoots over closer to her.

 

“Want me to cut it?” He asks, forehead almost touching hers, his hand covering her own so she’ll keep it right where it is.

 

Natasha twirls a longer strand around her finger and smiles, nose brushing against Bucky’s.

 

“Nah,” she whispers. “Not yet.”

 

The waitress smiles from the counter, deciding to take a couple more minutes before bringing the couple their order.


End file.
